


You Always Have To Win

by Louielife24



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Cigarettes, Domestic, Harry Cooks, Idk what more to add, Louis is a Tease, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louielife24/pseuds/Louielife24
Summary: Harry wants to punish Louis for smoking. Louis doesn't like the punishment. So he decides to take things in his own hands.





	You Always Have To Win

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, my fellow beautiful larries..so i wrote a fic..for the first time ever..and its smut..(no surprises there). Can't believe its B!L

Louis' smoking is getting out of hand. Really. And Harry is one that is not impressed. Quite the opposite of impressed really. Annoyed, irritated, tensed morelike. Harry gets it though. He knows Louis smokes when he is nervous and bothered and not in a good way. All these extravagent stunts they still have to do makes him irk-y and that triggers his smoking. To hide is irritation. To calm his nerves. But why smoke when he is around Harry? Harry makes him comfortable, right? Thats what he always says. Harry is his home. So why does he need to smoke then? All this has been bugging Harry for a while now. So he decides to take some action. Last night after Louis came home from work, and by work I mean going to Ed's concert with Eleanor and act straight infront of those fans...Harry gave him a condition. Today was supposed to be a quite one home. No pap walks, no stunts, no promo, no recording, no interview...nothing. Only Harry and Louis in their home, being together. And Harry thought thats the best time to do his bit. He said to Louis that he can't smoke more than three cigarettes in the next 24 hours that they are together. And if he breaks the rule Harry will punish him any way deemed necessary. Louis was tired from all the stunting and he agreed to Harry's condition without a word. Which is not unlikely for Louis to be honest. He would agree to jump from a cliff if Harry asked him to. So Louis agreed and cuddled his beloved little spoon to sleep. All warm and cozy and homely. Things weren't so smooth in the morning though. Harry had woken up a while ago and by the smell of it he was making breakfast. Good lad that one. Louis had already taken two puffs of his cigarette when Harry enters the room with a tray of food in his hands. Seeing Harry's unimpressed face is when it dawned on Louis that he wasn't supposed to have more than 3 smokes today. And he already lit one so very early in the morning. What a waste. He can't stop now. The cigarette will be a waste now. So he keeps on smoking and takes long slow drags to make it last longer. Harry is not very joyful about the situation but he is not angry. Louis has three chances and he is hopeful he will succeed in his quest. They have breakfast in bed together. Louis pampers Harry with kisses under his jaw. Its his favourite spot on Harry's neck where he has notoriously left famous hickeys there. Harry's giggles at those fond memories. And Louis doesn't need to ask. He knows what his boy is thinking. So he works on a proper lovebite. If one thing Louis loves is marking Harry. They don't get to be together in public so marking him is like a assurance as well as a symbol of belonging for them. After breakfast Harry goes for a shower and Louis slouches in their sofa and watches a footie match. He doesn't need to smoke right now. He feels quite content. He looks up from the telly to see his beautiful boy coming down from their bedroom with his pink bathrobe on. He really looks ethereal, Louis thinks. A bit pale and flushed because of the shower but really really pretty. This short hair really suits him well, doesn't it? Harry notices his unbiased attention so he comes closer to Louis to give him a peck on the lips and shake his head infront of Louis' head so that all the spare water droplets from Harry's hair falls on Louis' face. They are unbearably cute. This is probably what heaven feels like, Louis sighs. They order take out for lunch against Harry's dissagreements. Harry wanted to cook but Louis wanted to cuddle. They had some wine on the side. Louis felt the need to smoke again. He went to the balcony to have a cigarette and Harry was considerate about it. You cannot completely stop smoking in a day. And also his man was doing good. Looked at peace and there's nothing more Harry could want. Everything kinda goes south in the afternoon. Louis has a photoshoot coming next and he wasn't required to do any stunting during it. But Harry's blatant lyrics from Two Ghosts has the fandom in a frenzy so apparently stunting is necessary right now. Louis smokes two successive cigarettes during his 7 minute phone call with their so called management. He hadn't realized what he had done for a while. He was still angry beacause of the phone call but he was now more disappointed at himself than anything. Harry on the other hand was a mixture of emotion. He was mad cause Louis broke the promise. He was sad to see his boy in this disgusting situation. He was also in a turmoil thinking if he should really punish Louis or comfort him. Because he knows Louis would have definitely kept his promise if it wasn’t for that god awful phone call. But Louis' smoking is also getting out of hand and something needs to be done. And suddently it goes off like a light bulb. He knows what to do. How to teach him a lesson and also take his mind off the crapy situation. Harry stands there for a moment looking at Louis. He then strolls over to him with what he assumes is a powerful sexy walk. He looks at Louis straight in the eye. He can see the questions in Louis' eyes. He looks a bit disoriented and confused. Harry lightly touches Louis' soft naked waist, right above the wasitband of his trousers and leans closer. So close that he can see the goosebumps that formed on Louis neck just by the touch of Harry's cold fingers and warm breath hitting there. Harry takes his mouth to Louis' ear and very lightly bites it. The shiver that runs down Louis' spine is enough to hint Harry that he is in the right track. He then whispers in Louis' ear with a deeper than usual voice "Baby i had planned on rewarding you with orgasms if you kept your promise. I would have been so good for you. Use my mouth...(licking under his ear) fingers..(biting his earlobe) my cock..everything on you.." Louis physically shivers forgetting all his worries and only concentrating on Harry's words and breathes and touches. He exales a gasp. Harry then takes his hands off Louis. Not touching him anywhere but just standing really...really close to him. He says, " But guess you missed it, didn't you baby? Lost your chance to do anything you want to me. Now nothings gonna happen. Im not gonna let you come. Im not gonna suck you off. Im not gonna let you have my cock. Not gonna kiss you. Nor even gonna touch you. I'll be with you in the same house...all alone..but we won’t do anything. Thanks to you." And right then he moves away from Louis taking his breath away with him. Harry looks at Louis for a moment and strolls off to their bedroom without giving Louis a chance to speak. Even if Louis had any chance he doesn't think he could speak. What just fucking happened? How is he so flustered by Harry just speaking to him after all these years? Also who the fuck knew Harry had all this planned. I mean he know they were gonna have sex. Like its been a while since they had a proper fuck but all the things Harry said. And the fact that all this is forbidden now...its making him confused, frustrated and horny..very very horny. Stupid cigarettes. The way Harry left Louis he knows he succeded in his attempt. This will teach Louis a lesson and take his mind of the future stunting duty too. Harry is quite proud of himself right now. But the one down side of this arrangement is punishing Louis with no sex means no sex for him as well and that definitely sucks. Louis doesn’t know what to do now. He forgot what he was doing and what he was supposed to do. He goes to the balcony thinking this is gonna suck ass. Well not his ass apparently. Fucking Styles. How dare he torture Louis like this? He just had one extra cigaratte. Its not even much of a big deal. Its already 5 p.m. He practically passed the whole day. Well almost. This is fucking unfair. But when has Louis played fair himself ? HAH. Who says Louis will play fair this time around? An evil and honestly quite sexy smirk decorates his face then. He knows what he is gonna do. Louis is not the one to take no for an answer. Nope. Louis walks up to their bedroom. He finds Harry sitting on their bed, leaning back on the headboard with a book in his hands. Louis doesn’t make a sound. He starts stripping off of his clothes standing right infront of Harry. The ruffling sound makes Harry look up. Louis locks his eyes with Harry as he continues his work. He gets completely naked, turns around, takes a towel from the closet and strolls his way to the bathroom, He can definitely feel Harry's eyes on his arse and feels accomplished for now. What the fuck just happened? - Harry thinks to himself. Louis turns the music on while in the shower (yes he has a built in shower music system..perks of being rich) and chooses the 'feeling sexy' playlist. Its loud enough for Harry to listen to from the bedroom. He takes an extra long shower..cleaning himself thoroughly. He fingers himself a bit too while doing so. He was already hot from Harry’s words earlier and this just makes him harder. He doesn’t want to come though. He has other plans. Much more interesting and satisfying plans and he is determined to succeed. Harry looks at his phone. Its been thrity fucking minutes since Louis entered the shower. What is taking him so long? Is he getting himself off? No he wouldnt do that. He knows his Louis. And whats up with the raunchy songs. God. On the thirty eight minute mark the music stops and Louis exits the bathroom. Harry tries to look immersed in the book but god knows he hasnt read a single freaking page in the last forty minutes. He isnt looking at Louis but he can feel Louis through every other of his senses. The smell of his shower gel, the humidity he brought in the room becasue of the hot shower. He can practically feel how soft Louis' skin would feel under his fingers. The bed slightly dips indicating that Louis has sat on it. Harry has the full veiw of his perfect back. Back muscles both toned and lean at the same time. And that tattoo just between his shoulder blades. Harry follows the drop of water that rolls down his hair, along his spine and disappears in the crack of Louis' magnificent ass. Oh how Harry wishes to be that drop of water. His man is gorgeous. When he loos up his eyes are met with Louis' eyes and a cocky smirk. Harry knows what he is doing and he will not let Louis win...for the millionth time. Not tonight. Hell its gonna be a long night. Harry goes downstairs. No he isnt avoiding Louis because he is worked up, he has important things to do. Work. Yes. Cooking. Yes Harry's gonna cook dinner now. Thats a very good job. Needs focus. Can’t be distracted. He tries to think of something to make as he enters the kitchen. He can see Louis come down as well from the corner of his eyes. Can't he just give him a minute? He puffs out a breath and decides on a stew. Not sexy at all. He picks out some vegetables from the refrigerator as Louis enters the kitchen as well. Of-fucking-course. "What are you making?" - says Louis. Harry ignores. He doesn’t have time to talk. Thats a big fat lie. "Haz..what are you making...? I wanna help" Louis insists. And Harry can’t help but chuckle. Hah. Louis. Louis Tomlinson wants to help cook. "What?" Louis looks at him all confused. With his big blue eyes and freshly washed damp hair. He looks ADORABLE. "You can’t help." Harry says strenly. He is angry at Louis remember? "Why can’t I?" askes Louis. "Because you don’t know how to cook and you’ll ruin the whole meal." "No I won’t !" Louis feels offended. How dare he? "Okay then, cut these peppers and tomatoes into thin slices" Harry directs. Louis gets on to the job. Looking very attentive. But the pepper is slipping off his fingers everytime he tries to put the knife on it. He is gonna cut himself if this continues. "Not like this." Harry interrupts. Harry takes the knife from Louis' hands and tries to demonstrate the process. "You need to hold the pepper properly before cutting it so its stable on the board." Harry says. Louis puts his hand over Harry's where he is holding the vegetable and all but whispers "Like this..?". He is suddenly so close to Harry. The side of Harry's leg is now between Louis' mascular thighs. And his other hand is on Harry's waist. Holding his spot. "Erm...yeah..yeah..mm. like this.." Harry stutters as he tries to get away from Louis' hold. Louis slowly drags his hand from Harry's waist and moves away. Louis does the chopping after that as if nothing just happened. Harry on the other hand tries to not breathe too loud. They work in silence beside eachother. Its comfortable yet still you could feel the tension between them. Harry preps all the other stuff as Louis finishes chopping the vegetables. Whenever he gets the chance, he brushes his perfect ass over Harry’s crotch. And if Harry stops and looks at him, that little shit gives him a coy smile. He has the fucking audacity to blush even. Louis takes off his shirt as he leaves the kitchen, letting Harry finish up the job. Harry puts the pot on the stove. It'll take around 40 minutes for the stew to finish cooking. He can watch some telly till then. Keep himself busy. But the world had other plans. Louis Tomlinson is laying in the sofa, like a fucking king, with just his shorts on. Harry is stubborn if nothing else. He needs to show Louis that he does not affect him the way he actually does. He places himself on the opposite corner of the couch and takes the controller from the table in the front. He can feel Louis' eyes on him as he flicks through the channels and finally decides on Pretty Woman. He loves that movie. Louis suddenly gets up from the couch and goes to the kitchen. He brings back a bottle of beer with him. He now doesn't sit on his end of the couch. He rather sits too close to Harry. On his right. "What are you doing ?" Harry asks. "Cuddling you." Louis promtly replies as he sips his beer. "Who said you could..?" Harry says although he does absolutely nothing on his part to get away from Louis. Louis skin feels good against his. "Who said I couldn't" Louis replies in a raspy voice. May be a moment passes. Harry doesn't know. Because Louis is playing with his nipples now. Harry turns to him and looks at his face and it shows nothing. But his fingers...pinching, pulling, rolling his nipples. Everything that Harry wants to do. A small gasp excapes from Louis' mouth. He wets his lips with his tongue and turns to Harry. "Isn't it so hot? " Louis asks. Harry doesn't know what to say. He blinks twice. "The weather Harry. Isn't it hotter than usual today? I feel hot." Louis moves to put the bottle on the table and takes his shorts off in a quick pace before Harry can even react. "Wha-What are you doing?" Harry asks dumbfound. "Im hot so im taking care of it..Oh don't act like a fucking virgin Harry. We've been naked in this room before too." Louis states. Some pretty nsfw visuals about things they actually did in this room flashes on Harry's mind. Its not a very good timing because Louis is there, naked, laying across the couch now, facing the TV with his head on Harry's right thigh. What a perfect view for Harry. The curve of Louis' ass, his cock, all for Harry. But not today though. Today they are practicing celibacy. Louis brushes his hand on his thighs. Slowly and softly rubbing them. He travels to his ass and continues his ministrations there too. Harry can't take his eyes away. Small circles..again and agian, creating goosebumps on his soft skin. It goes on for a while and Harry is mesmerized. Louis magically fetches a bottle of lube from somewhere and spreads some on his fingers. He brings his fingers to his hole and a small moan breaks from his lips. "What are you doing? What..." Harry speakes finally. "I'm pretty sure you're not blind." Louis retorts. "You can't do that. No. You're forbidden to do that." "Technically I can baby. You said I can't come. You said nothing about not fingering myself open and keeping my ass full with a plug." Louis says while he inserts his middle finger in his tight ass. Harry is startled. Louis doesn't bottom much. Only for special occasions and stuff. The image of Louis spread open with a plug inside him gets straight to his cock. He is getting harder by the minute as he waches Louis probe his ass with two of his fingers now. In. Out. In. Out. Harry can't form words. He is torn between holding Louis’ hands still or putting his own fingers inside Louis rather than his own. Louis is breathing heavily now with his fingers moving non stop. He adds a third finger and visibally shivers. A whimper comes out of his wet parted lips. Its like porn and Harry is hypnotised. In one swift motion Louis gets up from his position and straddles Harry completely. His naked body over Harry's completely clothed one. Louis did all this having three fingers inside his ass. A magician. Harry is encircled by Louis. He has his head rested on Harry's shoulder. Harry can hear his breathes falling like rain. So desperate. "Louis no." Harry suprises himself by saying that. Who knew he had the will power to reject Louis at this position? Who knew he could speak? "Harry please.." Louis whispers as he starts grinding over Harry's crotch. He can feel Harry's hardness. Harry looks down at Louis’ fully hard cock rubbing against his shirt. Harry wants to hold it. Instead he grabs Louis' waist to still his movements. But it wasn't enough. Louis possibly increased his movement after Harry's touch. "My fingers are not good enough Harry. I need..I need you babe.." Louis' voice shakes due to his movements. Harry takes his hands off Louis. He really doesn't know what to do. Touching Louis' feverish skin was making it impossile to stop this. They need to stop. Louis needs to be punished. What was he punished for again? Oh who is he kidding, he wants to ravage Louis right then and there. Louis still had his fingers deep inside his ass as he spoke "I want you inside me baby. Wanna..ahh feel your cock. Want you to fuck me sooo hard Harry please. Please.." He is almost sobbing. Louis then takes his fingers out of his ass and sits straight on Harry's lap. Harry can't take his eyes off Louis' face. He is glowing. Cheeks are flushed with a pretty shade of pink. Harry loved Louis like this. Louis locks his eyes with Harry and brings those filthy little fingers to his mouth. He sucks on those three fingers like its the best thing he has ever had in his mouth. This is obscene. Harry can't help but groan at the vision in front of him. Louis starts grinding again. Small 8 figures driving Harry crazy. He takes his fingers out of his mouth and works on unbuttoning Harry's shirt. "No." Harry says strongly. Where the fuck did that come from. "Yes!!" says Louis even more loudly and bites his lower lip. Hard. Okay thats it. Harry grabs on to Louis' ass and kisses him hard. More like bites him. Louis just doesn't fucking listen. Ever. Harry swallows the guttural moan that Louis produces. "You want me to fuck you yeah?" Harry says as he lifts Louis a bit and works on taking his trousers off. "You little shit. Couldn't control yourself for a night, could you? I'm gonna show you what fucking is." Louis whimpers at Harry's every word. Oh how he wants that. Harry takes some lube on his hand and puts some on his hard angry cock. He wants to punish Louis through sex, not hurt him. He hisses as he rubs his dick. Oh it feels so good. He holds Louis right above his cock. Teasing Louis' rim. "Ahh...please.." Louis begs. Suddenly he drops Louis’ ass on his cock. His full length inserting Louis at one swift movement. Louis lets out a pornographic scream. Oh it feels so good to have a cock inside him. God Harry is so thick and long..Louis is knocked out of breath. Harry doesn't give him a chance to adjust. Swiftly pulls Louis up so that only the tip is inside and slams him down again. He does this repeatedly for a while and then leaves Louis sitting on his cock. Louis exhales loudly and dips his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry yankes Louis hair from the back of his neck to make him look at Harry. "Ride me." He commands in such a deep voice that Louis starts moving right away. He loved it when Harry got like this. So Louis rides Harry. With all his strength. His thighs ache but he doesn't care cause with every bounce, Harry's cock hits right on Louis' prostate. It feels so amazing that its almost unreal. But Harry's strong grip on his hips proves that this in fact is real. Harry looks like a fucking king with his head thrown back on the sofa. Eyes closed. Louis would do anything to please him.His cock brushes against Harry's torso everytime and the friction is unbearable. He feels like he is gonna combust. "Harry...Harry im gonna...ahh..im gonna come.." Louis somehow gets it out of his mouth. He can feel a drop of sweat dripping down his back. Its like all of his senses are hightened. "No you're not.." Harry growls and stands up with in his arm and with his dick still in his ass. When did Harry become so strong and coordinated? He practically throws Louis on the couch, face down, ass up. Grabs his ass and shoves his cock inside. Louis' answering moan was roaring. And Harry thrived in it. "You can't come until I do. I’m gonna fuck you so good that you won’t be able to walk tomorrow when you fucking stunt. I'm gonna fuck you then come inside you baby. Fill you up properly. And then you will come. Untouched. Just. From. My. Cock. Get it? " Harry says while he establishes his punishing rythm. He runs his hands up Louis' back and grabs a handful of his hair as he thrusts mercilessly. Poking at Louis prostate with each thrust. Louis wasn't sure how long he could take it. "Haa..Harry..oh..Harry please..please..I..please.." Louis all but babbles. What more can he do even? Louis clenches his ass and a flooding of Harry's moans and grunts occur. "Oh yes...Oh baby yeah..Louis..shit fuck your ass..I'm gonna come. I'm gonna..baby. Make you mine..Ahh..Yes..." and Harry comes with a growl. Harry continues thrusting as he comes inside Louis. He leans down beside Louis and says "Come for me baby. Show me how much you like getting filled by me." And that with the added friction and sleek was more than enough for Louis to come undone all over their couch. Harry fucks him throw his orgasm..prlonging the pleasure. It feels like he is gonna come forever. Both of them slump down on the couch. All of their energy drained. Harry slowly takes his cock out of Louis, not wanting to bother his already over stimulated bits. They breathe heavily for a while as Harry leaves small kisses all over Louis' face. Louis can't open his eyes. :Oh shit!" Harry says as he tries to move Louis and get up. "Whhaat..?" Louis whines as he holds him even closer. "Baby the stew. Its on the stove, its probably burnt i need-" "I turned the stove off when I went to get the beer" Louis cuts off. Harry chuckles "Of course.." and cuddles Louis. They will take care of cleaning up in a bit. He needs to hold his boy now. He breathes in Louis' smell and sighs..He loves him. "I love you" he says. "I know" Louis smiles. "Louis." "Yes Harold." "Try to quit smoking yeah? I love you too much.." "I promise love. I promise" Louis replies with a kiss on Harry's hand.


End file.
